The problem with today's technology is that manually loading wood into the infeed systems operator can make the determination how to orient the wood. The crown is curvature of the wood in the widest dimension. Crown should be orientated to optimize with the wood saw equipment. Certain wood trusses are more secure if the crown of the wood is oriented correctly.
Automated systems today are unable to distinguish the crown of the lumber.